pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special IV
Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special IV (ポケットモンスターXY特別編 最強メガシンカ ～Act ⅠV～ Pocket Monsters XY Special Episode: The Strongest Mega Evolution ~Act IV~) is an episode that is a part of the short anime special series, Mega Evolution Specials and a sequel to Mega Evolution III. Synopsis Alain battles ten Mega Evolution users, putting his Key Stone and Mega Stone on the stake. Mairin comes to watch him, but Alain brushes her off. While Mairin is being sad, Chespie goes away and finds deep secrets in Lysandre's labs. Episode Plot Alain, who went to find the Mega Stones, could not locate them easily. To help out, Lysandre offered Alain a Mega Stone, in hopes to use the Mega Evolution for peaceful purposes. They both traveled to Hoenn, where they managed to retrieve the megalith. However, Alain traveled with Mairin, her presence giving him some doubt. Today, Mairin came with Steven back to Kalos and she reports to Prof. Sycamore Alain went off somewhere, alone. Steven tells the professor he, Mairin and Alain were discussing some things. Elsewhere, Alain is at the field and is told by Lysandre to win if planning to become the strongest. Alain had before clarified he was not strong enough and wanted more challengers. Lysandre saw his point and arranged ten matches against Mega Evolution users but asked him why was he in a hurry then Alain answered he was not. However, if Alain lose just a single battle, he'll have to return Lysandre the Key and Mega Stone, saying "he does not need weaklings". Lysandre is visited by Malva, who came to observe Alain. Thinking of Prof. Sycamore and Mairin, Alain promises not to lose, to protect what is important to him. The first challenger arrives, while Lysandre explains they have to finish the battle, regardless how tough the battle can be. Alain sends Charizard, while the challenger a Venusaur. Malva asks Lysandre why does he push Alain to his limits. Lysandre replies it is only to prepare him for the battle against Malva. The opponent and Alain press their Key Stones and Mega Evolve their Pokémon. Mega Charizard starts with Flamethrower, which hits Mega Venusaur. However, due to Thick Fat, Mega Venusaur takes minor damage and retaliates with Venoshock, which hits and poisons Mega Charizard. Lysandre watches the battle and receives word some guests have arrived. Lysandre meets with Steven and Mairin, the latter amazed how large the place is. Lysandre greets them and informs them Alain is battling, then shows them the way to watch the battle. Steven declines, as he wants to speak to Lysandre about the megalith. Mega Venusaur binds Mega Charizard with Vine Whip while Charizard tells Alain that Mairin is here. Mairin comes and is worried about Mega Charizard, who gets slammed to the ground. Mega Charizard frees itself, repelling Mega Venusaur's Seed Bomb and hitting him with Dragon Claw. Mega Venusaur is defeated and reverts to his original form, as does Charizard. Charizard is still poisoned, so Alain feeds it with a Pecha Berry. Mairin goes to talk Alain, who immediately receives another opponent, who sends Alakazam. The man presses his Key Stone and Mega Evolves Alakazam, as does Alain with Charizard. Mega Alakazam starts with Psycho Cut, hitting Mega Charizard. Mega Charizard retaliates with Dragon Claw and attacks Mega Alakazam. Lysandre shows Steven they kept the megalith in the special container, allowing no energy to leak out, else Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza will come once more. Alain, however, has fought hard, defeating Mega Alakazam, Mega Heracross, Mega Scizor and a Mega Ampharos. Mairin and Chespie run off, while Alain's Mega Charizard defeats Mega Aggron with Flamethrower. Charizard reverts to its original form. Alain congratulates Charizard and sprays him with a potion, wanting to ask something once they reach ten victories. Mairin and Chespie visit Alain, who asks why is she here. Mairin replies is it true Alain is putting his Key Stone and Charizardite on the stake. Alain confirms this, but does not want to say more. Chespie starts arguing, but Mairin shushes her. Mairin asks Alain what about their journey, since she will also get stronger if they are together. Alain replies they cannot, else Mairin will be in danger again. Mairin claims they can work together, but Alain brushes her off, claiming he can't get stronger with her around. Mairin is crushed and runs off with Chespie. Alain feels this is how it should be, while Malva, who has been watching this, becomes interested. Mairin tells Chespie she needs some time alone, so Chespie walks off and finds a corridor, while Mairin cries for having lost a friend. Chespie comes to a door and uses a Vine Whip, pulling herself up, for a scientist passes by. Chespie enters the room and sees a room, filled with plants. She goes up and finds an odd-looking beings, who responds to Chespie. The scientists experiment with the beings, while plants and Chespie start responding. Chespie moves away, while the scientists increase the output, but notice "Zygarde" is shrinking. Chespie starts glowing with a strange aura, while the scientists are alarmed. They decrease the output, but the beings release a destructive energy. Chespie is blown away, but senses the being "Zygarde". The scientists attempt to pick up the beings, but they are protected by Chespie. Chespie takes one of the beings and puts it into the air shaft, causing the being to jump away. Chespie, however, is still glowing and is exhausted. Mega Pinsir attempts to attack, but is defeated by Mega Charizard's Dragon Claw. Mega Charizard reverts to its original form, while this was Alain's ninth victory. Alain praises Charizard, while the final opponent enters the field, who doubted Alain would win nine battles. Alain sees this is Malva, a member of the Elite Four. Malva is surprised, but happy Alain recognizes her. Steven and Lysandre are to watch the battle, but Steven leaves, as he goes to find Mairin. Malva remembers Alain lost to Siebold, but Alain replies he has bigger things to protect, since that was just in the past. Malva sends Houndoom, while Alain considers Malva a worthy opponent and Mega Evolves Charizard. Mega Charizard starts with Flamethrower, hitting Houndoom. However, Houndoom's ability, Flash Fire, just allows Houndoom to absorb fire. Malva presses her Key Stone, Mega Evolving Houndoom. Mega Houndoom uses Flamethrower, overwhelming Mega Charizard. Mega Houndoom uses Smog, hitting Mega Charizard, who uses Flamethrower to clear the smoke. Mega Charizard uses Steel Wing, but Mega Houndoom stops the attack and retaliates with Crunch. Mega Charizard is thrown down, to the floor. Malva knows Alain wants to become the strongest with Mega Evolution, but asks what does Mega Evolution mean to him, since she has an interest in him. Mega Charizard uses Flamethrower, brushing Mega Houndoom off. Malva wonders why Alain does not reply to her. Alain claims he wants to be the strongest with Charizard, since he walked this path with Charizard and he believes in it. Malva sees why Lysandre has an interest in Alain. Mega Houndoom uses Dark Pulse, but is countered by Dragon Claw. Mega Houndoom uses Crunch, countering Dragon Claw. Mega Houndoom and Mega Charizard collide with Flamethrower attacks. Mairin walks through the halls and encounters the scientists taking Chespie, who is still glowing, away. Mairin takes Chespie, despite the scientists' warnings, and finds Steven. Mega Charizard falls down, so Malva sees it is becoming tired. Mega Houndoom uses Crunch, but Mega Charizard roars and uses Blast Burn, making an overpowering damage to Mega Houndoom. Malva is impressed by Mega Charizard's power, as her Mega Houndoom is defeated. Alain hugs Charizard, as they won ten battles. Malva calls Houndoom back and praises Alain, claiming she is starting to like him. Lysandre comes clapping, knowing defeating Malva is quite a feat. Lysandre reports Alain Mega Evolution cannot be accomplished by Pokémon alone, for it needs trainers with strong bonds and wills. Alain is grateful, for he can protect the things he likes most. Lysandre, however, receives breaking news. Steven and Mairin watch Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff healing Chespie. Sycamore arrives as well, while Nurse Joy reports while Chespie is fine, she does not know what is the cause Chespie is in the coma. Mairin is shocked, for she has no idea what happened to Chespie. Lysandre comes as well, reporting Chespie will stay at the laboratory for healing. Sycamore recognizes Lysandre as the director. Mairin grabs Lysandre's coat, wishing to know if Chespie will be healed. Lysandre promises that, since Chespie will be at his laboratory. Alain overhears them and walks away, furiously. Alain spoke to Lysandre, who claims to heal Chespie, they have to establish the Mega Evolution energy system. Alain swore to do that, for Chespie's sake and to cheer Mairin up. Alain walks and encounters a strange man, who notices the Key Stone. At the lab, Malva is surprised Lysandre has lied to Alain. Lysandre replies that he didn't lie at all to him, but Malva knows well why Lysandre sought Alain out, claiming he is a bad man. Malva walks away, pleasing Lysandre. Alain, however, faces the opponent with Mega Banette. Alain promises to save Chespie and Mairin, ordering Mega Charizard to use Flamethrower, which is countered by Shadow Ball. Mairin watches Chespie and Sycamore analyzes Chespie's condition, while Lysandre investigates through some data. The being from before, "Zygarde", leaps off, as a new test for the human's bond with Pokémon will be put to the ultimate test. Debuts Pokémon *Zygarde (Cell and Core formes) *Squishy *Malva's Houndoom *Mega Venusaur *Mega Aggron Move Land's Wrath Trivia *The preview for this episode, shown at the end of the final episode of Kalos Quest, is narrated by Alain. **This preview was not shown on the first airing of that episode and was instead replaced with a preview promoting the XY&Z arc of Pokémon: XY, which the dub season Pokémon the Series: XYZ is based on. Mistakes *When Mega Venusaur used Venoshock, it poisoned Charizard, which it cannot do in the games. Gallery Mairin and Steven asking if Professor Sycamore knows Alain Mega Evolution Act IV 2.png Alain and Lysandre have a conversation about the ten trainers Mega Evolution Act IV 3.png Mega Charizard battles Mega Venusaur Mega Evolution Act IV 4.png Mairin and Steven visiting Lysandre Mega Evolution Act IV 5.png Charizard notifying Alain that Mairin is here Mega Evolution Act IV 6.png Lysandre and Steven checking out the megalith Mega Evolution Act IV 7.png Mega Charizard defeating Mega Aggron Mega Evolution Act IV 8.png Alain saying to Mairin that he can't get stronger if she is around, leaving Mairin heartbroken Mega Evolution Act IV 9.png Mairin asks Chespie to leave her alone Mega Evolution Act IV 10.png Mairin crying because of what Alain said Mega Evolution Act IV 11.png Chespie looking at the experiment Mega Evolution Act IV 12.png The experiment fails Mega Evolution Act IV 13.png Chespie saving one of the beings Mega Evolution Act IV 14.png Mega Charizard blocking Mega Houndoom's Flamethrower Mega Evolution Act IV 15.png Both Flamethrower attacks collide Mega Evolution Act IV 16.png Mairin checking on Chespie Mega Evolution Act IV 17.png Mega Houndoom is defeated by Mega Charizard's Blast Burn Mega Evolution Act IV 18.png Alain clears his challenge Mega Evolution Act IV 19.png Lysandre and Malva congratulating Alain Mega Evolution Act IV 20.png Professor Sycamore visits Mairin and Steven Mega Evolution Act IV 21.png Alain overhearing Mairin's conversation while she is crying Mega Evolution Act IV 22.png Alain saying that he will protect Chespie to help Mairin Mega Evolution Act IV 23.png Alain thinking of Mairin and Chespie Mega Evolution Act IV 24.png The being's shadow transforms Poster Mega Evolution Special IV.png Mega Evolution Special IV poster }} Category:Specials Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes focusing on Team Flare Category:Episodes focusing on Alain Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes featuring Mega Pokémon